You are my sunshine
by Soffy-blu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was without a doubt— Natsu's sunshine and he didn't want his sunshine to go away. {One-shot} [Angsty Drabble]


**A/N: I'm so sad because of new chapters so therefore I had to write something sad and no you can't stop me. I saw this in a screenshot of a tumblr post, the idea anyways...so… HAVE FUN DYING PRECIOUS BEANS!**

 _{A warning for character ded in this little one shot}_

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" His voice cracked, tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. She only smiled when he brushed a blood drenched, blonde lock of hair from her face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She took in a deep breath, a little sad that though Natsu was with her she still felt cold, and closed her eyes. Everything was starting to go numb and she knew what it meant but there wasn't a chance of convincing her boyfriend that.

"You make me happy," Lucy coughed up a little blood, but only sent a smile his way before continuing to softly sing, ", when the skies are gray..." He was quivering, holding her in his arms but still in yet he shakily joined her once again.

She reached a small hand up towards his face, wiping the dripping tears off in ease and catching them on her sleeve. She didn't want to see him cry, she wanted him to be happy, to smile. But that wasn't what she got at all, he did smile but not out of happiness...it was his way of saying _'stay with me, okay?'_.

It was a simple mission at first, just kill a few demons, right? It was ' _no big deal'_. And then it all went wrong, sending his will to live spiraling down with a few strikes of claws. He was choking on his words, his spit was distasteful, tears making it worst.

His chest physically hurt, it felt like his heart was too heavy for his ribcage, sinking lower and lower the more he thought about his light being gone. There were so many things that he would miss, from the way she laughed to her quirks.

She was a bookworm, novelist, hothead, rude, gentle, spicy and sweet...she was his Lucy.

But it wasn't all about him...No, this was about her. This was about his Lucy, _his Lucy_ fading away before his eyes. Her body was cold, no matter how much warmth his own held though even as she faded away her smile glowed bright, like a star in the sky.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" It was like he was hiccuping as he sang, his nose runny, eyes puffy and face raw from the utter despair he was going through. It was something that held his dreams in front of him, and then crushed them in an instant.

" _Please_ don't take my sunshine away…" And with that her bodies magic was covered in dust, that sparkled like moonlight hitting water and glew like fireflies in the dead of night. She threaded her fingers through his pink locks, lips placing tender pecks to his eyelids.

"No one's going to take your sunshine away, sometimes the sun's light slowly starts to fade, darling." The blonde mage croaked out, tongue darting over her chapped lips. And then she seemingly shattered in his arms, and he let out a cry.

It wasn't just a cry, it was a heart-wrenching despair that wrapped itself around his heart and tore up his throat. It was not a fire that even he could not welcome home, one that elicited his body to shake.

His entire body was tense, but shaking, the tears were coming so fast and so hard that he was beginning to gag. Natsu's lip quivered, head thrashing from side to side in disbelief and legs rubbing against each other trying to find relief. All of his efforts were hollow, though, and only small traces of dust remained.

Shakily he started to murmur little bits of the all too familiar toon while holding the wrist band she wore in his hand.

"You were my sunshine…" The day he gave it to her was quite a funny one, and even though his mind was clouded in sorrow he still gave a small chuckle.

They'd been at her apartment, sitting on her bed and watching Happy ramble about fish. She let her hand slip over to the soft band on his wrist, poking it in curiosity. Her smile was bright that day, her eyes full of life and her lips pursing in thought as she continued to play with the wrap.

"My only sunshine…" His voice was hoarse and though his knees felt like jello, he stood from the bloody ground, making his way to the tree across the field.

When he arrived there, he let the back of his head hit the bark and returned to his task. Slipping the thick black band back onto his wrist. It was tattered and dusty, little frays of the fabric straying from the stitches.

"You made me happy, when the skies were gray…" She'd furiously refused the band at first, causing him to laugh, and slip it on her wrist anyways. He told her he'd protect her, and he meant it. Yet he failed to do so today, and he didn't know why.

"Someone took my sunshine away…" His body was heavy, and he felt no wisp of relief when he woke up the next morning in the infirmary. He'd prayed it was all just some—some nightmare but it wasn't. It was reality that hit him harder than any fist fight he'd been in and took _his_ Lucy, his _sunshine_ away.

Natsu didn't know how many times he'd rammed his fist into the tree, blood-curdling screams ripping from his throat through gritted teeth. He didn't know how many times he'd sat against her apartment door, whispering little nothings of things he promised he wouldn't do anymore if she just came back.

But when he walked into the mirage of her apartment, the golden grass bending and crumpling beneath his feet and he heard her soft voice ring out, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

He realized that his sunshine never truly left him, but her mortal light faded.

When their bodies connected, and so did their lips, he had to pull back for only a second to merely whisper,

" _You are my sunshine_."

 **A/N: FINISHED. Okay, if you're confused here, he's referencing to when Lucy died and she said that sometimes sun's light faded. Meaning that though she died in "reality" or on earth, she was always there in the grasslands, waiting for him.**

 **Anyways, _please review_ , I live for those damn things. **Also **pls forgive grammar mistakes I didn't check for them in all honesty, I just kind of wrote and did a spell check.**


End file.
